Truly Madly Deeply
by lyvyrrehs25
Summary: Sorry bout the title..I can't think of a great title eh..Will a rich,cute and handsome Natsume Hyuuga will fell in love for a girl like Mikan Sakura?Can Mikan change his life?this is my second fic..hope u like it..pairings NXM
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hello everyone..this is my second fic..hope u like it..and don't forget to leave reviews..If my spellings were wrong..correct me..ENJOY READING!!!

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own Gakuen Alice..

**Chapter 1**

This story starts w/ a girl named Mikan Sakura.She is already 20 yrs. old.She is an orphan and lives w/ her best friend Hotaru Imai.Hotaru is also 20 yrs. old and a photographer while Mikan is still searching for a job.

"Wake up dummy..it's late..You said you will have an interview today..How can they hire you if only in the interview you are already late"..Hotaru said in a cold manner

"Oh yah(yawning)..I forgot"..Mikan replied while looking in the clock

"8:30?..Oh no I'm late.."the brunette shouted as she stretch her arms

So the brunette did everything in the morning routine.Take a bath,brush her teeth,wear clothes and comb her hair.Well she didn't ate breakfast because she's already late.

"Bye Hotaru"..Mikan said while leaving their house..

The purple-eyed girl didn't reply,she just continue to eat breakfastMikan ran as fast as she could to reach the train station.Mikan ride on a taxi.When she was on the taxi she started to look at the beautiful city of Tokyo.

"(sigh)I hope I'm not late on the interview(sigh)"Mikan said while noticing she was already on the Hyuuga Electronics and Trading Company..

"Miss.. we're here..."the taxi driver said

Ahh..here..she said while giving the money to the driver.

"So this is Hyuuga Electronics and Trading Company..It's very huge..I've never seen a hotel like this.."Mikan said as she walks to the building.She didn't notice that there is a person she was about to bump.

BLAG!

"Hey..Watch where you're going..polkadots"..a raven haired boy said

"Aw..that hurts"..the brunette said while looking at the guy who bumped her..

"Why you pervert"she said w/ an angry voice..then it came back to her senses that she was already late..She just ran to the elevator.

"hn"..was the only word that came out of Natsume's mouth as he look at Mikan while she rans to the elevator.

Meet Natsume Hyuuga.The only son of Kuichi Hyuuga-the owner of Hyuuga Electronics and Trading Company (sorry I don't know the real name of Natsume's father).Natsume is only 21 years old and is the General Manager of their company.He is very cute and handsome that's why all the girls in their company has a crush on him.His dad is very strict.Okay enough w/ this introducing stuff ..back to the story.

"Huh..what's this"..Natsume said holding the handkerchief of Mikan.

"Hmmp..this must be that girl's handkerchief."..he thought as he put the handkerchief on his pocket..

Then Natsume just proceeded to his office while Mikan proceeded to the interview room.Well she arrived on time on the interview and when it was over she decided to go home and have some rest.She just watched T.V and doing nothing.Then she decided to cook for dinner and surprise Hotaru.

"la..la..la.i'm cooking for dinner"the brunette sang as she cooks but suddenly a ring fr. the phone interrupt her singing.

"huh"..she said as she rush to the phone..(Mikan doesn't have a cellphone co'z she doesn't have enough money to buy..)

"Hello"

"Hello Ms. Sakura?"

"Ahhmm..yah..who's this"

"I'm from. the Hyuuga Electronics and Trading Company.I just wanna let you know that you can now work on our company..you're hired...Congratulations!!..you can now start tomorrow."

"Oh really..you don't know how happy I am to work in your company..thank you very much..Bye.."the brunette as a big smile flashes on her cute face.Showing that she's really happy and excited.

_Hotaru would be happy to hear this_..she thought

So she continue her cooking and wait for Hotaru to get home.When her bestfriend arrived,she was surpsised when she saw the dinner prepared by Mikan.

"What's this for?..she asked coldly

"This is a celebration"Mikan replied

"Celebration?for what?..Hotaru asked

"I have a job now..I'm a clerk Hyuuga Electronics and Trading Company at..and I will star tomorrow.."Mikan answered

"Now that you have a job..let's talk about our bills..we will share in paying them"..Hotaru said coldly

"Okay..I agree"Mikan replied

So the two bestfriends ate their dinner.After that Mikan just watch T.V and prepare her things for tomorrow and then she decided to go to sleep while Hotaru is still fixing the pictures she just took on the pictorial.After an hour hotaru decided to sleep.

KRIIIINGGGGG!!!!!!!!

This sound awaken our dear Mikan.

"Huh..morning already?Okay time to get ready for work.."she said as she stretch her aems and yawn.

So she cooked and ate breakfast,brush her teeth,take a bath and other things that should be done.Before she left she place a letter beside Hotaru co'z she's still sleeping.It says:

_Hotaru,_

_I woke up early co'z I don't wanna be late for work._

_I already cook breakfast._

_Hope I like it._

_Mikan_

Mikan ride in a taxi.When she got there she said "This would be a great day"..while flashing a big smile on her face.

* * *

**end of chapter 1..so how is it..read and review..what will happen to Mikan in her 1st day at work..?hope u like it ..luv yah all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hi guys..Sorry for the long wait..I've been busy lately..There are so many school stuffs to do..maybe it would also take a long time before I can update this story..but I'll try to update as soon as I could.. Enjoy!**

**Thank's for all the reviews.. **

**yooyen**

**-KateDominiqueXalice-**

**chocobangbang**

**xXCandyGirlXx**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Chapter 2:First day at work**

Mikan arrived just on time.Yuu Tobita,the head of all the clerks in the company toured her in the company.After a long tour they proceeded to their respective tables but Mikan forgot to ask something about Yuu.

"ahmm..Mr.Tobita.."she said but she was cut off by Yuu.

"Mr.Tobita is too normal..you can call me Yuu or Iinchou"he replied smiling to Mikan.

"Oh okay then..Yuu I forgot to ask you if who is our boss.."she asked

"ahmm.yah I almost forgot to say..Nat-"Yuu was cut-off when their so called general manager arrived..

All the girls in the office except for Mikan greeted him as if they wanna hug him tight.

Natsume just stared at them and said.."I want a coffee in my office.."

They all said okay but they are too lazy to do it so they asked the newly employed girl to do it.Poor Mikan..

"hey you.."a girl w/ seaweed looking hair said..

"oh me?"Mikan said doubting

"Duh..who else..you heard the boss..get him some coffee.."Sumire said as if she's really the boss..

Sumire Shouda-A 17 year old girl like Mikan.She has a big crush on Natsume.She always flirts Natsume to get his attraction but that didn't work at all..Oh well..Back to the story..

"But..but..I"Mikan replied but she was cut off by Sumire..

"No buts..just do it.."

Mikan couldn't refuse because she is afraid that she will loose her job so she followed what Sumire said.

**-end-**

**Sorry for the short chapter..i'm running out of ideas..i'll try to make a longer chapter if I have time..if there is any wrong grammar in my story,correct me..Okay?..well anyway I hope you guys like it..Don't forget to leave reviews..luv yah all..**


End file.
